


Bodies, Can't You See? [Podfic]

by Carpe_History, sual



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor, Discussion of Abortion, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sual/pseuds/sual
Summary: A podfic of Bodies, Can't You See?When Hux sees the positive result on the pregnancy test scanner, he comes to several alarming realizations all at once. One: that his birth control has been tampered with. Two: that the baby is Kylo's. Three: that this is his true punishment for Starkiller's failure.And quietly, in a weak, tiny voice in the back of his mind, the unsettling conclusion that he wants to keep it. He'll die before he lets anyone near his child. He'll tear apart anyone that tries to get in his way.Even Kylo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bodies, Can't You See?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330408) by [sual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sual/pseuds/sual). 



This is a podfic of Bodies, Can't You See? by sual. Read by Carpe_History. 

I really REALLY really hope you all like this and I am deeply sorry that it took me like 6 months to complete. 

Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asailordreamingbeyondthehorizon)

 

[Bodies can't you see?](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tqv47459odjz0zm/bodies_cant_you_see.zip)


End file.
